As Long As You Love Me
by SkaterGurlX3
Summary: "Come on Babe,how come you don't trust me?"he asked. "i just don't."she sighed. "Come on Babe,your friend gave up to my friend."He said. "im not her,im another."she said as she blushed from his closeness. "Trust me,As Long As You Love Me,You won't stop thinking about me til i'm yours." "i don't love you." HikariXHisashi, KyokoXHiroshi,KaoruXButch,MiyakoXBoomer,MomokoXBrick


**New Story! I got inspired by Justin Bieber's As Long As You Love Me and TomboyGirl24's Fanfic: I Am Titanium!**

**I like Justin Bieber's Song and it inspired me to make a fanfic of Forrbidden Love,and TomboyGirl24's Fanfic: I Am Titanium inspired me because if Kyoko's bravery to save everyone,and Kyoko's energy to make sure no one gets hurt. **

**Hope you enjoy the story!:) (Includes OCs Yamada Kyoko/Thunder Bolt, Nexa, Naman, Hiroshi/Bat, Kobayashi Hikari/Red Blast, Hisashi/Blade)**

**Crown172 owns Nexa and Naman,**

**TomboyGirl24 owns Yamada Kyoko/Thunder Bolt and Hiroshi/Bat**

* * *

**Prologue**

It's been 1 year since the battle of the PowerPuff Girls Z and Him. The city has been peaceful ever since two new members made the team: Yamada Kyoko/ Thunder Bolt, and Kobayashi Hikari/ Red Blast. But something changed in Hikari's life:

"Okay Okay,Class settle down!"said Miss Keane,"It's time to introduce our new students!" the class looked at the door as it opened and revealed two boys. "Come on in boys,don't be shy."The boys walked to the front of the class. One had dark brown hair and navy blue eyes,navy blue shirt,black baggy jeans,and navy blue sneakers. The other was a burnette with dark blood red eyes,Red shirt with the short sleeves white,black baggy jeans,and red sneakers.

Everyone except the boys and the PowerPuffs squealed and whispered about the the boys. "Oh Chiz,not more boys."Kyoko and Kaoru muttered under their breathe.

"Momoko-chan?"asked Nexa. Momoko looked behind her and saw Nexa with a confused look. "What happened?"

"You're not going boy-crazy over them like always."said Miyako. Momoko shrugged,"I don't know,they don't seem my type."Hikari kept looking at the boy in red. _He... He seems familiar. _Thought Hikari.

"Hikari-chan?"

Hikari turned around to see Kyoko looking at her with a confused expression. "Daijobu?"she asked.

"Un."replied Hikari. She kept wondering.

"Okay Class! Quiet down! Boys,introduce yourself!"said Miss keane. The boy in Navy Blue stepped foward,"Konochiwa,My name is Hiroshi." many girls squealed. Kyoko just groaned and rolled her eyes. "Mou.."

"Konochiwa,My name is Hisashi."the boy in red spoke. Hikari narrowed her eyes at him,"I'm sure i seen him before."she whispered.

"Miss keane can Hiroshi sit next to _mee?_" Himeko purred.

"If he wants to."Miss keane said,glancing at Hiroshi. "Do you?"Hiroshi looked around the room,and saw Kyoko looking down at her textbook. Her head was laying on her hand,as if looking like she was bored. Kyoko then looked up and saw Hiroshi looking at her. She looked around and thought he was looking at someone else,and she just raised an eyebrow.

"I want to sit next to her."he said pointing at Kyoko. Everyone,even the Puffs looked at Kyoko. Kyoko's eyes widen,"M-Me?"

He nodded,"Okay. Have a seat."said Miss Keane. Hiroshi went to the seat next to Kyoko. He sat down and he faced the front,not noticing the glares at Kyoko.

Every girl began to fight over Hisashi,"No he's sitting next to me!"

"No Me!"

"NO ME!"

Hikari groaned. "Man,its like every girl is desprate for a boy!"she muttered. Hisashi looked at Hikari,and didn't even pay attention to the girls fighting over him. Hikari was busy talking with her friends.

"HISASHI-KUN!"shouted the girls.

Hisashi still didn't pay attention. "Ummm Hikari?"asked Kyoko. Hikari looked at Kyoko,"Was it Kyoko-chan?"

"Look behind you."replied Kaoru. Hikari looked behind her to see Hisashi staring at her,along with glares from the fan girls. She sweatdropped. "Why Hikari? She's a stupid hyper tomboy!"shouted one of the girls to Hisashi. Hikari grew anger,along with Kaoru,Kyoko,and Nexa. "You guys better be quiet!"shouted Kyoko with anger.

"Or what? Tomboy? Why would Hiroshi pick you if you're a boy!"replied one of the girls.

"THATS IT!"shouted Kyoko,lashing out at the girl. The girl screamed,while Kyoko kept hitting her. The girl hit her too,but in the face. "Kyoko-chan!"shouted Hikari,she grabbed Kyoko's hand and lifted her up,and looked at the girl. "You better say sorry!"Hikari shouted to her.

"Or what-"

Hikari gave a mean glare which slightly scared her. "Say Sorry!"shouted Hikari with anger.

"Ok ok i'm sorry!"The girl replied. "Kyoko!"shouted Miss Keane. "To the principal's office now!"

"Aww man alright!"shouted Kyoko grabbing her backpack. Suddenly their belts began to ring. The Puffs looked at each other and nodded. "But first can i go to the imfirmary? I think that girl hurt my head!"she explained.

"Miss keane!"shouted Hikari. Hisashi looked at her,"I need to go too! My stomach hurts!"

"Miss keane!"Momoko shouted. "I think i have fever!"

"Miss keane!"said Miyako,"I think my ankle is twisted!"

"Miss keane!"Kaoru said,"I have a stomach fever!"

"Miss keane!"shouted Nexa,"I think my ankle is sprained!"

"Alright i give up!"shouted Miss keane,"Go to the imfirmary!"

The girls nodded and ran out the door. Hiroshi and Hisashi looked confused. "Hey is it just us or did those girls lie?"Hiroshi asked Zero(Butch).

"It's just you."replied Zero.

"Yeah."added Zeke(Boomer).

"But that Kyoko chick seemed like she was faking."Hiroshi pointed out.

"She might of hit her head while she was fighting the crazy fan that might of looked like she was faking."replied Naman.

Hiroshi and Hisashi looked back and the class and began to take notes.

Meanwhile with the Puffs,the Girls transformed.

"Hyper Blossom!"

Blossom then put her compact back into her belt and then it started releasing red energy hearts. She was then in a red leotard, and used her hands to form the flaps of her vest. She then opened up her arms and the vest appeared. She then put her hands under her belt and the skirt formed. Her feet were then put together to form the shoes, she spun around twice to form the earrings and choker and then she posed by putting one arm up, the other one down, and then flexing her legs.

"Rolling Bubbles!"

Bubbles put her bent arms over her head, where her ring formed. She put one finger on her cheek while opening up her compact. She put the compact back into the belt and then it started showering her with blue bubbles. When she got into her blue leotard, she snapped her fingers to form the vest. Once it materialized, she danced a little bit before forming her skirt underneath. She then made peace signs with her fingers to form the gloves, the earrings and choker formed, and then she got on her knees with her arms in the air.

"Powered Buttercup!"

Buttercup put her fists in the air and then opened the compact. She then put it back into her belt and green stars then swirled around her. When she got into her leotard, she swiped her hands under her arms and formed the vest. She then punched the air and did a few arm poses before forming the skirt. She then kicked her feet into the air to form her shoes and then she punched the air to form her pose after her choker and earrings formed.

"PowerPuff Girls Z!"The girls said and took off. Hikari,Kyoko,and Nexa nodded. They took out their compacts and transformed.

"Red Blast!"

Blast spinned around and then swiped her hand through her compact. Then put it back in her belt and Music Notes surrounded her. Her body began to glow and she spinned around,forming her leotard and vest. She spinned around once more and kicked her leg out,and she put her hands on her hips forming her skirt. She put her arms in the hair,making her hair form into a ponytail. She then spinned around again,moving her head so her earrings and choker formed. She posed with her hand on her hip and her other arm forming a peace sign near her cheek.

"Thunder Bolt!"

Kyoko raised her fists and spinned around,swiping her hand through Her compact. She put it back into her belt and thunder bolt emerged from the energy. Kyoko then got her leotard,and she did a few dance moves,forming her vests. She touched her cheeks,her eyes turning neon blue and her hair in two ponytails. She kicked the air beside her,forming her skirt,and then her feet were together forming her shoes. She did karate moves,forming her earrings and choker. She was on her knees,she was punching the air with her arm and the other was on her hip.


End file.
